Bon and Rin's Friendship
by Mishka-chan0.0
Summary: Bon looks for a gift to buy Rin and Shima helps


"Bon what's wrong you been avoiding me all day" Rin asked. "I haven't been avoiding you at all" Bon said. "Yes you have and you been acting all strange to" Rin said. Dame have I really been avoiding him all day Bon thought. "Hey Rin Bon what's up" Shima asked.

"Bon been avoiding me all day and he's trying to say he hasn't" Rin said looking at Shima. Bon your a idiot I told you to act normal around him Shima thought. "Rin fine I have been avoiding you all day but it was because I was helping Shima with something" Bon said looking at Shima. Rin looked at Shima before asking if he was telling the truth. "Ya he was helping me look for something to give to Izumo" Shima said. "Then why were you acting all wired Bon" Rin asked. "Because there going out" Bon said and Shima punched him in the arm. "I told you not to tell any one because Izumo doesn't want any one to know" Shima said.

"You didn't have to punch me so hard" Bon said while rubbing his arm. "We'll you did deserve it if he told you not to tell" Rin said. "Bon I still need your help looking for something" Shima said. "Can I come with you guys" Rin asked. "No it's ok you don't have to Rin" Shima said. "Ok I'll go ask my brother if i can go on a mission with him bye" Rin said.

"We'll that was close right Bon, and how did you know I was going out with Izumo" Shima said. "Ya that was close...wait what you guys are going out" Bon said. "I was kidding come on let's go look for something you can give to Rin" Shima said.

- 30 minutes later at a store-

"Hey Shima let's go into this store" Bon said. "Ok" Shima replied. They walked into the store looking for something to get Rin. Shima went look at some shirts while Bon looked at the mangas. "Hey Bon come look at this shirt" Shima said with a prevented smirk while holing up a skin-tight dark blue shirt. That made Bon think something perverted. "No I'm not going to buy him that shirt" Bon said once the thoughts left his head.

"Come on hurry up and pick something Bon we been in this shop for hour already" Shima said. "We'll it's not my fault your not helping" Bon said. "Hey it's not my fault you you didn't buy it, he would have looked really good in that shirt, you know what I'm going to buy it for him" Shima said with a smirk on his face. "Do what ever you want" Bon said while looking at a keychain that had a sword just like the one Rin used. "Hey Bon what looking at" Shima said while looking over Bon shoulder. "Nothing he said while grabbing the keychain and a manga he heard Rin say he wanted to read.

"Come on we can go back after we pay for the stuff" Bon said. "Come on tell me what u got him" Shima said. "I'm not telling you" Bon said as they paid for there stuff. "Fine lets go back" Shima said. As they walked back to the school the saw Rin and Shima ran up to him and asked him if they could walk him home. "Sure if you guys want you can stay and eat with me and Yuki when we get there" Rin said. They agreed and as they walked together they talked about random stuff and made jokes.

"We're here" Rin said as he open the door and walked to the kitchen. "You guys can go talk to Yuki or watch me make food" Rin said. "I'll go to your room and put the present I got you and then go to the kitchen" Shima said as he walked to Rin's room. "Why did he get me a present" Rin asked Bon. "Because he thought you would look good in the shirt he got you" Bon said which made Rin blush. Rin started cooking when Shima came back and then they talked about random stuff again.

- 15 minutes later -

"Shima can you get Yuki and tell him the food is done" Rin said. "Ya I'm on it" he said was he went to get Yuki. Two minutes later Shima came back with Yuki so they can eat. They ate in silents and five minutes later Bon and Shima said they need to go home and Rin said he'll walked them to the door. When they walked out if the dorm Bon turned around to talk to Rin. "Hey Rin I wanted to give you this" Bon said while handing him the bag. Rin looked inside to see a keychain that looked like his sword and a manga he wanted to read. "Why did you get them for me" Rin asked. "Because were friends and I wanted to apologize for being a jerk to you" Bon said. Rin went up and hugged Bon. "Thank you and I'm sorry for being a jerk to you to" Rin said.

The End ^_^


End file.
